A Dose of Reality
by SinisterGB
Summary: A Satire based on the Ghostbusters 3 situation.


Dose Of Reality  
  
"Hey guys! Come look at this!" Exclaimed Winston, he was covered in slime, but hey, they'd just saved the world!  
  
"Late Renaissance, I think. Caravaggio or Brunelleschi." Remarked Egon.  
  
"No I thing it's one of the Fetachini's!" Peter Exclaimed, a grin on his face.  
  
"And. Cut!" Ivan Reitman, was pleased, they had just finished a great movie! "That's a wrap, well I think we've got it all! You've been great guys!"  
  
Dan Aykroyd sighed, it had been one of the greatest times in his life, he slipped his slime blower off, being a Ghostbuster was fun, but it sure was hard work, he was also covered in shampoo, or as Ray Stantz might call it, Psycho-Kinetic Slime.  
  
"Ah, couldn't have done it without you!" Remarked Danny.  
  
"Thanks, but you wrote it!" Replied Ivan.  
  
"Nah!" Said Bill Murray, "You played a big part!"  
  
Ivan smiled, he had done a lot, and it was his favourite project yet.  
  
*****  
  
Six months later.  
  
The audience cheered, what an amazing sequel! And the statue of Liberty? Wow! The whole film was great, definitely worth the money!  
  
*****  
  
Thirteen years later.  
  
"Ok," Began Danny, "You all know why I called you here?"  
  
Dan's spirits were low, for the past few years he had attempted to bring about Ghostbusters 3, it could have been great! Hell bent, what a name! The plot was great too, Lucifer evicting ghosts from hell, pure genius!  
  
"Let me guess!" Retorted Bill, "You want us to work on a new film, and that new film is Ghostbusters Three."  
  
"Well, yeah, but."  
  
"But nothing, look Dan, it was great, I admit that at least, but you got to let it die in peace!"  
  
"But there are loads of people who want to see a second sequel! Why have you been on the internet lately?"  
  
"No. Should I have?"  
  
"YES! There are Thousands of Ghostbusters sites, the best being one called Ghostbusters. net, you should have seen all the stuff on there, replica packs, scripts, stories, pictures cartoons, an entire message board devoted to Ghostbusters three!"  
  
"And."  
  
"And I'm saying that we have a great fan base, Hell they even dress up as Ghostbusters and have replica Ecto mobiles, this one guy, Fixer75, I think, had a brilliant movie poster for a third film, another named Sinister wrote a script that could very well be made into a film! A guy named Ectodude wrote a Back To The Future Crossover that quite frankly was outstanding! The list is ending."  
  
"Does it look like I care? These guys are morons, Sinister, Fixer81."  
  
"75!"  
  
"Whatever, the point is they're ridiculous names, they're wasting their time, what is the point in wasting all that time on a fan script that is probably crap? What is the point in designing a poster for a movie that doesn't exist? THERE IS NO POINT!  
  
"But there is they're keeping the films magic alive within them!"  
  
"May I just interrupt please?" Ernie Hudson spoke up; fans had often overlooked him, just because he wasn't such a star! "I would love to star in a third movie!"  
  
"Please stay out of this." Said Bill.  
  
"No I won't I'm apart of this as much as you!"  
  
"No your not! You are nothing but the token black man!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"You heard!"  
  
"That's it."  
  
And with that Ernie left the meeting and stormed out.  
  
"Nice going Bill." Stated Harold Ramis.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Like you don't know."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Can we continue please?" Asked Ivan.  
  
"Please do!" Replied Bill  
  
"The fact of the matter is that fans want a sequel, and so do most of the actors!"  
  
"Yeah well."  
  
"Anyway, I've phoned round, with Sony refusing to do anything I thought we could find another production company, after checking my contacts, I've discovered that DreamWorks are interested, and so is Universal!"  
  
"That's great! Actual Physical Movie companies!" Shouted Dan.  
  
"Thought you'd like that news Danny!" Replied Ivan.  
  
"Well, look, I don't give a damn what company you've found, you can't do this without me!"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that as long as I'm around there is no chance of Ghostbusters Three!"  
  
Bill Murray stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, his fellow actors sighed, and once again their dreams had been shattered.  
  
*****  
  
As Bill Stepped through the door to his mansion, he felt a chill, it shouldn't have been cold, he thought, Hell it was five o clock in the middle of summer! He hung up his coat, and as he did that, he caught a brief glimpse of the reflection of a tall, stocky man, wearing a hooded cloak.  
  
"What do you want now?" Bill asked.  
  
"Come, come," Replied the mysterious man, his voice was strong and powerful, but at the same time, full of hatred. "You know me better than that! Tell me how did it go?"  
  
Bill Sighed.  
  
"I did the best that I could, it doesn't look like they're gonna make the film!"  
  
"Excellent," Hissed the man. "You have done well!"  
  
"Oh for God's sake!" Screamed Bill, "Why do this to me?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know! Ever since you arrived in my life I have been hated and alienated from my friends! Ernie thinks I'm a piece of racist crap, Danny thinks I'm immature and God knows what Harold thinks!"  
  
"Don't you feel contented?"  
  
"NO! I want to make Ghostbusters Three more than anything! Why won't you let me?"  
  
"That is not for you to understand!"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I will not tell you, you failed me once, you should never have made Ghostbusters 2, but you did!"  
  
"Yeah, well I'm sorry!"  
  
"That is forgiven, but you must succeed with this one!"  
  
"Can I go now?"  
  
"Yes! I will see myself out!"  
  
Bill walked outside, heading for the pool house, the strange man removed his hood to reveal a pair of Evil red eyes, and a grotesque face, and he faded from existence.  
  
*****  
  
"Egon, heads up!" Screamed Ray!  
  
"Agh!" Shouted Egon, as he threw himself to the floor, "What was that?"  
  
"Sorry!" Replied Peter, just playing a little footie!"  
  
"Peter!"  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry Egon."  
  
"NO PETER!"  
  
"Look I'm sorry!"  
  
"NO PETER! YOU'RE FADING AWAY!"  
  
"What?"  
  
And with those final words, Peter Venkman faded from all existence, his colleagues, left confused and speechless. 


End file.
